prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH17
''What's This!? The Distressed Honoka's Meeting for Reading Research Papers ''is the english titile for the 17th episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis Nagisa is having another lacrosse practise, and Honoka is preparing for the science presentation. The club is voting for the theme. There are 2 choices: new theme "trash and us" and last year's theme "the origin of lighting". Both ideas scored only one vote, because the first-graders don't know what to choose. They are thinking of choosing lighting, because it would be easy as last years's theme, but trash was Honoka's idea, so they don't know which to choose. Honoka decides to hold another voting. Later, Nagisa thinks about previous battle, until Mepple wakes her up from her thoughts. He says, that she hadn't made any progress in her homework. Nagisa said, that she should've asked Honoka about this, but Mepple reminded her, that Honoka is busy preparing for the science fair. Nagisa said, that this is why she hadn't called her yet. Then Inteligen lectures her about how she should study. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, the boy is looking through the window. Buttler zakenna try asking the villains, but they just got mad, saying it's too early and it's not their business. Later, at school, everyone decided to do lighting theme. Yuriko was happy, saying it brings her memories of last year. Later, when going home, Yuriko noticed, that Honoka is somehow reserved from everyone. Honoka was surprised by those words, and denied it. Then Yuriko said, that they should've done the trash theme she suggested. honoka said, that everyone decided on lighting, but Yuriko said, that she'll talk them. Then Honoka started thinking why did she joined the science club. She kept thinking that at tako cafe. Then Nagisa came, eating takoyaki. Honoka asked, how was her job as captain, and Nagisa said, that everything is falling appart, because underclassmen need to improve quickly. Then she chocked, but was fine. Then Hikari came, thanking Honoka for a thing she made. Honoka explained to Nagisa, that this is called "handy". When customers order something, she just need to click on the screen with a pen. Nagisa asked to try order her another portion of takoyaki, and she did ordered - 5 portions of takoyaki. Then Akane-san came giving Nagisa her order. She thanked Honoka again for the device. Nagisa said, that Honoka really likes thinking about stuff like that. Then Hnoka's eyes started sparkling, and she thanked Nagisa for her words. Then she went out, jumping in joy, that she finally remembered it. Later, she offered for the club to do the trash theme. She said, that what they chose wasn't a theme but rather approved topic. She said, that she joined the science club because she loves science, and want others to experience that, by making new discoveries. Then everybody headed to the work. Later, Nagisa and Hikari were waiting for Honoka, who was finishing her works at the last minute. She made a remote, and went to pick some trash. Meanwhile, Porun felt something bad, and said, that Honoka is in trouble. Everyone ran to the school. Honoka and Yuriko noticed, that trash pile that was here 5 minutes ago was now gone, and zakenna came from trashes. It trew girls into the bushes. Yuriko fainted, and Honoka accidentally threw a remote she was working on. Then Nagisa and Hikari came. Nagisa went to Honoka, anding, by Uraganos' order, zakenna attacked Hikari, hiding her under trash. Then she transformed into Luminous. Nagisa and Honoka transformed too. Then girls started fighting, saying, that she doesn't have time to fight, because this is White's important presentation. Uraganos said, that this has nothing to do with him, and attacked them, almost shooting Yuriko. White said, that she won't forgive him for that, and with Luminous they used Extreme Luminario. They all ran to the presentation on time. But they couldn't do anything without remote controller, that was broken at the school field. Then Yuriko asked, is anyone here on bike, and one girl had a bike. SHe borrowed a bike and went to Akane-san's. They barely made it, because their turn was almost here, but Yuriko came with Tako Cafe's Handy. Honoka started her presentation, using Handy instead of a remote controller. At first it was funny, because instead of charts, Tako cafe's menu appeared, but later real charts appeared. After she finished her presentation, the audience started clapping. Honoka apologised to her club, that she almost ruined everything they tried so hard for, but everyone said it's ok. On their way home, Nagisa was teasing Honoka a bit, and when they went through Tako Cafe, Akane-san came, asking what are they doing with her important business tool. Yuriko apologised and thanked her. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Uraganos *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna * Yuriko *Fujita Akane Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes